Confession
by Azalee
Summary: ou Rédemption, au choix paske j'arrive pas à me décider Réponse au défi déjanté 9 de RhéaSilviaChan, avec des tonnes d'angst en prime n.n pas de nom cité dans la fic ellemême parce que j'adore forcer les gens à deviner n.n


Wééé, kadô! Pour vous remonter le moral malgré la rentrée! (Notez, moi jmen fous je ne rentre que dans six jours XP)

C'est une réponse à l'un des défis (déjantés) de Rhéa-Silvia-Chan, #8 je crois. -edit après vérification- #9 en fait x.x Le dernier, quoi. Parce que je suis beaucoup trop paresseuse pour me casser la tête à répondre à toutes les exigences de ses autres défis, alors j'ai pris le plus simple.

Disclaimer : c'est bon, z'avez compris que rien n'est à moi à part le scénario... et encore, j'ai "pris" celui de Rhéa-Silvia-Chan.

Warning : Angst. Spoilers, je suppose. Je me demande si une seule des fics que j'ai postées ne contient pas le moindre spoiler... Lol, "Trois En Une" a carrément des spoilers sur son propre contenu XD. J'ai dit angst? Tiens vi.

* * *

Seigneur, pardonnez-moi car j'ai péché.

Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, je le jure sur ma vie que je vous ai dédiée avant qu'à lui. J'ai dédié ma vie à la destruction de ce monstre.

Est-ce une épreuve que vous m'imposez? Cherchez-vous à ce que je vous prouve ma loyauté et ma détermination?

Mais, Seigneur... C'est cruel...

Autant j'ai désiré le tuer tout ma vie... autant je ne peux plus supporter ces pensées maintenant que je l'ai vu.

J'aurais dû laisser à mes hommes des X-Laws la responsabilité de le surveiller et d'apprendre le plus possible sur lui. J'aurais dû continuer à me contenter des rapports des X-II pour me renseigner à son sujet. Mais j'étais intriguée. Je suis sortie de mon armure d'acier un soir pour me rendre compte de moi-même de l'aura d'absolue puissance que dégageait cet homme d'après ce que m'en rapportaient mes subordonnés.

Lui et ses "sujets" logeaient dans une auberge du village pache, mais dans la chambre qui était sienne d'après mes informations ne se trouvaient que deux personnes, un adulte et un enfant. Je sus tout de suite que l'enfant n'était pas lui; il dégageait certes une aura particulière, mais pas aussi terriblement puissant que Meene me l'avait décrite. Et j'avais beau savoir qu'il était jeune, il ne pouvait tout de même pas l'être à ce point — l'enfant n'avait que cinq ans au maximum! De même, l'adulte était trop faible, et trop vieux, pour être lui.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne suis pas tout simplement rentrée au navire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai cherché. Mais je vis une lueur dans les bois, et je savais qu'il pouvait plier le feu au moindre de ses désirs et avec une aisance provocante. Je savais que ce feu de camp dans les bois devait être le sien, et qu'il serait dangereux d'aller l'affronter seule, surtout autour de son élément. Mais j'y suis allée.

Seigneur, pardonnez-moi car j'ai péché.

Je le vis. Il était allongé à côté d'un feu crépitant, les flammes dansaient devant lui, illuminaient son visage paisible et créaient des milliers de reflets dans ses longs cheveux sombres étalés autour de lui. Il avait les yeux fermés et un sourire aérien sur les lèvres. Il dormait.

Je le trouvai beau.

Seigneur, pardonnez-moi. De cet instant je ne pus plus songer à le détruire avec cette calme détermination que j'avais toujours arborée, avec cette certitude qu'il ne pouvait être autorisé à vivre que j'avais toujours eue.

Parce que, Seigneur tout-puissant, ce n'est qu'un enfant!

Il est à peine plus vieux que moi, il a encore tant à vivre... Il a déjà vécu deux autres vies complètes, je le sais, Seigneur, je me le suis répété tant de fois. Mais deux fois déjà, il a été tué par des adeptes de la même doctrine que la mienne.

Et... je ne veux pas être celle qui le tuera cette fois. Il n'a jamais pleinement profité de la vie, de son enfance! Peut-être que je ne peux me résoudre à lui arracher ce qui lui reste d'une enfance... tout simplement parce que j'ai passé la mienne dans la douleur et la volonté meurtrière.

Je ne suis plus sainte, Seigneur. Je ne crois pas l'avoir jamais été. Car j'ai tué moi aussi, Seigneur, j'ai tué souvent pour les mêmes raisons que lui!

Asakura Yoh, cette gêne, nous a dit à moi et mes hommes quelque chose qui m'a simplement ennuyée sur le moment... mais qui me fait réaliser à présent que je lui ressemble tant. Asakura Yoh nous a dit qu'aucun rêve ne mérite de blesser d'autres êtres vivants, et surtout pas de tuer. Je ne peux sauver un monde dont j'ai tué des habitants, Seigneur! Je ne peux sauver le monde avec cette justice qui annihile ceux qui la gênent, pas plus qu'il ne peut le sauver en le délivrant des humains!

Nous avons tous deux le même but, d'un point de vue différent. Je veux sauver le monde, en fait ses habitant, du sort qu'il leur réserve. Mais il veut sauver le monde lui-même du sort que les humains lui réservent en polluant leur propre atmosphère et en détruisant la nature pour leur confort.

C'est ainsi que je compris pourquoi il ne dort pas avec ses hommes mais dans les bois. Parce qu'il aime la nature et exècre les humains pour ce qu'il lui font, et pour ce qu'il lui ont fait à lui-même depuis sa première naissance parce qu'il tenait les mêmes propos qu'à présent. Il a toujours été supprimé alors qu'il tentait de nous sauver! De sa propre façon et avec la perte de plus de la moitié d'entre nous, mais il ne veut que nous sauver!!

Comme moi.

Seigneur, pardonnez-moi mais je ne peux pas le tuer.

Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux a raison au sujet de ce qui sauvera le monde. Aucun de nous deux, je pense.

Je pense qu'Asakura Yoh, cette gêne, est celui qui peut tous nous sauver. Je ne sais pas comment il s'y prendra, mais je lui fais confiance.

Parce qu'il dit que rien ne mérite de tuer.

Et parce qu'il ne pourra donc jamais le tuer.

J'espère juste que lui ne le tuera pas.

Seigneur, pardonnez-moi car j'ai péché. Il est temps pour moi d'aller à sa rencontre pour notre combat, celui dont tant de gens croient de tout leur coeur qu'il sauvera le monde. Mais je ne pourrai pas le tuer. Pas plus que le vaincre, car à son sujet l'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Et je ne pense pas qu'il sauvera le monde.

Seigneur, pardonnez-moi, mais je ne passerai probablement pas plus ce combat que mes hommes n'ont passé les leurs.

* * *

Les conditions du défi de Rhéa étaient de faire un Hao/Jeanne. C'est tout ;p Le pire c'est que maintenant que j'y pense, c'est Jeanne/Hao. Mais bon, pour moi un couple c'est dans les deux sens. Pas ici, mais tant pis. Pis de toutes façons je voulais faire un Jeanne/Hao, même si Rhéa n'avait pas lancé ce défi.

Hmm... à part ça, c'était donc Jeanne qui parlait de Hao depuis le début. C'est un peu confus à la fin entre Yoh et Hao, mais j'ai la flemme de mettre de l'emphase sur les "il"s qui concernent Hao. Pis ça fait bizarre. Bwarf, elle dit que Yoh refuse de tuer et ne tuera donc pas Hao, et elle espère juste que Hao ne tue pas Yoh.

Aussi, je ne fais que supposer que les X-I se battent contre Hoshi-Gumi, et je n'ai que plus ou moins deviné que seuls les X-I survivent parmi tous les X-Laws. Nan, ne me dites pas, je peux attendre la suite des mangas.

Et vi j'adore Hao :P


End file.
